The life of Hanna Marin
by Pllgleek112
Summary: Hanna Marin is the most popular girl in school. Together with her friends Emily, Spencer and Aria she rules Rosewood. But someone is watching her, and that person hates her.
1. The popular girl

Hanna Marin woke up from her sleep. It was a beautiful new day in the great town Rosewood. Hanna was always very busy in the morning, she had to look amazing. She was a junior at Rosewood high school, and the school year only started a few weeks ago. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and took her blue and white cheerleader uniform on. Hanna was not just any girl - she was the most popular girl at Rosewood high. This year she got promoted to head cheerleader of the squad, and she could not be happier. "Hanna! Hurry up or you will be late for school!" yelled Ashley Marin from the kitchen. Hanna looked at her watch – she was late! She ran down the stairs, and went to school.

Hanna arrived to the school and saw her friend Emily waiting for her. "Hey Em!" said a smiling Hanna. "Hey Han, you are looking good". Emily was one of Hanna's best friends. She was the schools top athlete, and captain of the swim team. Soon the two girls found the rest of their friends: Spencer and Aria. Spencer was the smartest kid in school, and was the leader of the yearbook and the debate club. Aria was the most fashionable girl in Rosewood, and was the head of the schools fashion club. All of them had a high status and was the most powerful clique in school, and their leader was Hanna. Hanna was not just the captain of the cheerleading squad. She was also class president and the leader of the dance committee. "Ready for school girls?" asked Spencer, and the girls entered the building.

Hanna was already bored, her first class was physics. She was not super smart like Spencer, but she needed good grades, or she would lose her spot on the cheer squad. She looked around in her class. She caught the creep Lucas looking at her thighs, sometimes she hated how short the cheerleading skirt was. In the other side of the classroom she saw one of the hottest boys she had ever seen. He had brown hair and was really muscular. "Everybody this is a new student Jason DiLaurentis" said the teacher, and pointed at the hot boy. Hanna could not take her eyes of him. Suddenly Jason turned his head and looked directly at Hanna. She looked away and blushed.

"Let's go Rosewood, let's go!" the cheer squad yelled. It was the third period, which meant cheer practice. Hanna led the team, and danced in the center of the cheerleaders. She shook her pompoms and did a back handspring. Then the squad made a pyramid and Hanna was lifted up on top of it. A little after was practice over. "Great practice, hit the showers" yelled Hanna. The squad left and Hanna was about to leave too, but then she saw someone staring at her behind the trees. Just second after was the person dressed in black gone. That was weird thought Hanna, then she took her blue and white pompoms and left the football field.

"I am serious guys! Someone stalked me at practice" said Hanna to her clique. "Relax Han. It was probably just someone watching the practice or walking past" said Aria. All the girls were at the Rosewood mall shopping. "Maybe, but it is freaking me out!" said Hanna. The girls started talking about other stuff, like the hot new boy, and the new clothes they had bought. Not knowing someone was watching them. Hanna left the mall and was heading home. She opened the door and went to her room. When she entered the room she dropped her shopping-bags, and her blood froze to ice. Someone had written on her mirror. She read the message.

"I'm watching you".


	2. The scared girl

People parted like the red sea when Hanna walked down the hallway next day. She looked so confident and cool, but on the inside she was scared. None of her friends knew about the message and Hanna wanted it to stay that way. She opened her locker and tried to find the papers for the student council meeting. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and Hanna jumped with fright, but it was just Spencer. "Wow! Relax Hanna are you okay?" asked Spencer concerned. "I am just fine Spence! But I am really busy, see you" said Hanna and left.

"And that is why the cheer squad needs more money for banners!" finished Hanna. The student council clapped and nodded. The door opened and Jason DiLaurentis entered the room. "Hello everyone! I am a new member of the council". Hanna looked confused at the handsome boy. Hanna realized that the entire club looked at her. "Oh yeah, welcome the student council. I am Hanna and the class president" said she. Jason looked very curious at Hanna, and sat down. After a few more discussions was the meeting over. Hanna was annoyed, now she would be distracted in the student council because of Jason. She was really nervous around him – and she hated it.

Hanna was very quiet at lunch. She sat at the popular table in the center of the cafeteria. "Hanna? Are you even listening?" asked Emily. Hanna looked distant at her and nodded slowly. "Omg that loser Lucas won't stop checking us out!" said Aria irritated. Hanna looked angry at Lucas who sat alone. She stood up and walked over to him. "Listen pervert: stop stalking me and my friends. I get it, we are hot and popular and you are a horny retard. But I really don't give fuck" said Hanna with an angry tone. Before Lucas could answer Hanna left. People who heard it laughed at Lucas and he left the cafeteria humiliated. "That was kind of harsh Han…" said Spencer. Hanna looked really bitchy at Spencer. "I am tired of him! He is a pain in the ass". Hanna left the table and the girls were worried.

Hanna looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened her cheerleading uniform, and fixed her make-up. One of the toilet stalls opened and a pretty blonde girl came out. Hanna has never seen the girl before and wonders if she is new. The atmosphere in the bathroom was awkward and Hanna left. Hanna walked down the hallway and was completely in her own thoughts. Suddenly she walked into someone – and droped her bag. Off course the person was Jason. "I'm so sorry Hanna!" He gave her the bag again. Hanna looked hypnotized into his beautiful brown eyes. "Oh. It was my own fault Jason!" smiled Hanna. Jason smiled and showed his pretty white smile. "Well see you later gorgeous" said Jason and walked away. Hanna felt an amazing feeling – shit she was in love. The head cheerleader continued walking down the hall. Not knowing that an unknown person watched her.

"Listen Hanna what is going on?" asked Emily. The two girls stood at Hanna's locker. "Emily take a chill pill! I'm just really stressed. I'm head cheerleader, class president, head of the dance committee - I have a lot on my mind" answered Hanna tired. "Okay Han. I was just really worried, see you later" said Emily and left for swim practice. Hanna opened her locker and saw a strange note. She read it and her heart stopped beating. _Stay away from Jason bitch. _Hanna was freaking out. She took her pompoms out of the locker and closed it with a slam.

It was finally weekend! Aria was hosting a big party and Hanna was excited. She hoped that the party would distract her from the unknown person who stalked her. She was getting ready with Spencer and some cheerleaders and she looked great. "Seriously Hanna how expensive is that dress?" asked one of the cheerleaders. "Don't make me think about it!" laughed Hanna already drunk. The party was already crazy when Hanna, Spencer and the others arrived. Hanna and Spence found Aria in the kitchen. "Hey Aria! This party is great" said Spencer. The girls drank and danced, and Hanna was finally feeling happy – and really drunk. Hanna looked around and saw someone dressed in black at the front door. Without a word she started following the person. She saw the black figure on the stairs and quickly followed. She walked up the stairs and was almost at the end, when the black figure suddenly showed up and pushed her - Hanna fell while screaming…


	3. The blonde girl

"It fucking hurts Emily!" said Hanna with pain in her voice. She sat in her bed with an ice bag on her head. "You are actually really lucky Hanna – you could have died!" said Emily. Hanna was lucky. When she fell from the stairs she only hurt her head and arm. "It's amazing I didn't die. I have essays, meetings, homecoming is coming up. And don't forget the pep rally!" said Hanna in a serious voice. Emily rolled her eyes, and was still not buying Hanna's story about topple over her own feet on the stairs.

Hanna was happy about the attention she gained from her accident. At school everybody asked her if she was okay, and people hugged and praised her. She loved being the most popular girl in school, but honestly was she scared, no terrified! She knew someone had tried to kill her this weekend – but who? She caught Lucas starting at her again while walking down the hallway – that boy was fucking annoying. Hanna was standing at her locker, when Jason walked over to her. "Hey beauty! Are you okay?" he asked. "Hey Jason, I'm doing just fine" said Hanna. Jason smiled and gave her a hug. It was a long romantic hug and Hanna felt like she was dreaming. They talked about the party for a while, but then the bell rang. "I have to get ready to the pep rally!" said Hanna and walked away.

The cheerleading squad was getting ready for the pep rally in the locker room. Hanna tightened her ponytail. "Okay everyone remember the routine. And don't screw up!" yelled Hanna. The squad ran into the gym where the entire student body clapped. The squad got into position, and started dancing – Hanna in the center as always. Then she tumbled in front of the squad, and the students went crazy! She was then thrown high up in the air and was catched again while the squad danced. "Let's go Rosewood, let's go!" yelled the cheerleaders. At the end of the performance was Hanna lifted up in the air. The student body applauded some even yelled _go Hanna_! Hanna (still lifted up in the air by her team mates) saw Jason looking impressed at her, she also saw the blonde girl from the bathroom admiring her.

"Hanna you did fantastic!" said Spencer after the routine. Aria and Emily nodded in agreement. "Thanks girls!" smiled Hanna proud, she almost forgot how scared she was – almost. She could not stop thinking about how admiring Jason had looked at her. Suddenly a cheerleader yelled at her. "Hanna! Jennifer has stepped on broken glass in the locker room, she is in the hospital!" Hanna could not sleep that night. She knew someone had placed the broken glass in the locker room - probably because she was the one who was supposed to step on it. Now she had to host cheerleading tryouts and replace Jennifer – whatever she was a bitch anyway.

Hanna tried to convince Aria to attend at the tryouts the entire day. "It could be so fun!" said Hanna. Aria looked suspicious at Hanna. "You have always said that cheerleading was your thing Hanna". It was true, but Hanna felt like she needed a true friend on the squad right now. She did not feel safe anywhere anymore. "But Aria you have always said you loved the uniform!" said Hanna positive. "That is true, but no thanks. I could fall down and die or something!" laughed Aria and left.

It was a long afternoon hosting tryouts. Most of the people sucked ass, and Hanna and the other cheerleaders were getting desperate. "NEXT!" yelled Hanna tired. Suddenly the blonde girl Hanna had seen at the prep rally walked in. She started the music and she started dancing – and she was incredible! She tumbled through the gym, and landed perfect. The cheer squad clapped, and they all decided that she made the squad. Hanna smiled and stood up. "And what are your name?" asked Hanna. The girl smiled and answered.

"Alison"


	4. The campaigning girl

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily walked down the hallway like models. Some of the male students even whistled at them. "Who the hell is Alison?" asked Spencer curious. "She is new – she transferred from Florida or something" answered Hanna while texting on her Iphone. "Hanna shouldn't you start campaign for homecoming princess?" asked Aria curiously. Hanna looked confident at Aria. "I'm on it! The cheer squad is making the banners and the student council is already writing my winning speech. And as the leader of the dance committee I can choose exactly how my… I mean how the crown will look like". The girls laughed and parted - they all had club meetings.

The dance committee was always busy when they had to plan the homecoming dance. Hanna especially! She had to control the budget, pick the theme, order food, decorations and a band. Hanna felt like her head was going to explode after the stressed meeting. Good thing she had a "lunch date" with Jason. Okay, she was the only one calling it a lunch date but still! They sat down in the cafeteria. Hanna just looked hypnotized at Jason while he spoke – how could anyone be so perfect? "Hanna? Are you listening?" asked Jason. "Yes! I am just thinking about the homecoming dance" answered Hanna. Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hanna you are going to win homecoming princess for sure". Hanna blushed while eating her food. Jason looked like he wanted to say something. "Hanna do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?" asked Jason clearly nervous. "I would love to!" smiled Hanna. Could her life be more perfect?

Hanna was so busy with homecoming that she had completely forgotten about the stalker – but that changed. Hanna was alone in the locker room after an afternoon cheerleading practice. The new cheerleader Alison had been amazing! Hanna was fixing her lip-gloss when she heard something. She turned around and her forgotten fear returned. "Hallo? Is somebody here?" asked Hanna scared. Nobody answered. Hanna heard a noise in the showers. She slowly walked over there and froze. Someone had written on the shower wall – with _**her**_ lipstick. "_She you at homecoming whore"_

Hanna was scared, but she had to be focused. She had dreamed about winning homecoming princess since like forever. She walked down the hallway next day and saw all the amazing banners. Her fellow cheerleaders ran around and gave people badges and cookies with her name on. "Hey Hanna, I am going to vote for you!" said a student. "Me too!" said another one and Hanna thanked them. Hanna had nothing to fear – the only opponent she had was Mona. She was the biggest nerd in school, but she was leader of the science club, the math club and the "go green campaign". But Mona was not popular, therefore was Hanna calm. Hanna joined the other cheerleaders and campaigned – not far away was a stranger watching her.

Hanna was finally home after a long shopping trip at the mall with Emily. She sat down in her bed and started making a list of who the stalker could be:

1. Lucas – pervert loser

2. Jennifer – jelly cheerleader

3. Mona – competitor

4. Mike – Ex boyfriend

Hanna looked at her short list. She did not believe any of these persons (except Lucas) could be the crazy stalker. Mike was Aria's sweet little brother and yes Hanna crushed his heart, but he could not hurt anything. And yes, Hanna won the position as head cheerleader over Jennifer, but she was not **that **fucked up. She barely even knew Mona, so Hanna's biggest suspect was Lucas. Lucas and Hanna had hated each other since kindergarten because Hanna once had stolen an action figure from him. Over the years had the boy just turned more and more weird.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Hanna please open, I'm in the bath!" yelled Ashley. Hanna sighed. She opened the door and there stood Jason. "Hey Jason! What are you doing here?" asked Hanna surprised. Jason looked serious at her. "Listen Hanna I need to tell something. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and you are amazing. I asked you to the dance because…I love you Hanna Marin!" and then Jason pulled Hanna into a kiss. It was a long kiss and Hanna felt her entire body shake of happiness. Jason looked at Hanna and asked a question Hanna only had dreamed he would ask.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	5. The homecoming girl

It was finally the big dag. The homecoming dance – Hanna's night. Hanna was going to be crowned homecoming princess. She and the girls had been working all night on her make-up and hair and her and Jason arrived at the dance like royalty. Hanna was wearing a beautiful blue dress and gold jewelry. She looked absolutely amazing and she even matched with Jason. He was wearing a blue shirt and looked very handsome. Hanna and Jason were now and official couple, and Hanna had big plans for him – he was going to be the most popular guy in school. They both had to be very popular if they were going to win junior prom queen and king.

"Looking good Hanna!"

"Damn what a hottie!"

"I voted for you girl!"

Hanna smiled and thanked everyone. The band started playing and everyone danced and had an amazing time. Hanna was really proud. All of her hard work in the dance committee had been worth it! Even though she really enjoyed the dance could she not forget the stalkers message. _"She you at homecoming whore". _The stalker was here – at the dance. But Hanna tried not to think about it, this was her freaking night. Suddenly the band stopped playing and the principal walked up on the stage. "Can I see the nominated for homecoming princess and prince on the stage?" he asked. Hanna kissed Jason and joined Mona on the stage. Off course won Noel Kahn homecoming prince, big surprise.

"And our homecoming princess is… Hanna Marin!" Everyone clapped - especially Emily, Aria and Spencer. Hanna was crowned and the crown was beautiful. After a while did the applause stop. Hanna started reading her winning speech, but suddenly came a running Lucas on the stage and pushed Hanna away from the center of the stage. Hanna's knee was hurt and she was just about to yell at Lucas, when one of the stage lights from the scene fell down and crashed on the scene – just where Hanna was standing a few seconds before. Lucas saved her. The entire student body was quiet for a few seconds - then they erupted in cheers.

Hanna was at home. Jason was sleeping – he had used hours on encourage Hanna. She was still chocked from the events at the dance. This was the third time the stalker had tried to hurt her, and this time it had been close. She could not believe her hero was Lucas! The guy she had expected to be the stalker. The school was still investigating the accident. She had to reveal that fucked up psychopath, but how? Maybe she had to tell someone about the messages – maybe Jason? How was Hanna ever going to thank Lucas…?

Everyone talked about the accident at school next day. A lot of people talked with Hanna and said that they were so happy that she did not get hurt. Hanna knew she had to talk with Lucas. She saw him standing at his locker, where a lot of people praised him for saving Hanna. He was actually kind of popular. Hanna walked over to him, when the other people had left. "Lucas I really don't know how to thank you, I mean you saved my life" said Hanna. Lucas looked surprised at the cheerleader. "Hanna I did what everyone would have done" answered Lucas. Hanna rolled her eyes. "Lucas I could have died! How can I ever thank you?" asked Hanna serious. He looked thoughtful at her. "I don't want anything, just the fact that you are talking with me in public without yelling at me is enough". Then he left. Hanna looked confused after him.

Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer were all in the library. The girls discussed the event at the dance. "Do you think someone tried to kill you?" asked Aria quiet. Hanna just shrugged. "Off course did no one try to kill her Aria? It was just the light that was unstable" answered Spencer. Aria did not look convinced. Spencer looked serious at Hanna. "Han, remember you and Noel have to be photographed with your crowns on for the yearbook tomorrow!" Hanna nodded, she did not really listen.

Hanna was getting ready for the "photo-shoot". Noel had flirted with her the entire day – he was just stupid quarterback. He looked at Hanna and smirked. "Damn Hanna you are looking good in that dress" he said. Hanna smiled cold. Spencer told them how to pose, and they started taking the pictures. At one point was Noel touching Hanna's butt. She got really angry and pushed him away. "Get your dirty hand away from me Noel!" said Hanna angry, and leaved.

Hanna was on the way home. She could not find her house key and looked in her bag. She found it and then she looked up. Someone had written something on the door.

"_You're not so lucky next time" _


	6. The cruel girl

Hanna could not believe that over the half of her junior year was over. But there were still events to plan, and meeting to be hold! Hanna was at home getting ready for school. She dressed herself in her cheerleading uniform with the letters RH on. She looked at her homecoming princess crown on her dresser, and smiled. She won – and next up was junior prom. Hanna had planned winning junior prom queen since she was small. She found all her books, and packed her schoolbag.

Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna eat lunch at the popular table, where a surprising guest also was eating – Lucas. Hanna was angry. The only reason she had not bitched him away yet was because he saved her life. He talked with Alison. Hanna thought it was weird, but she tried to concentrate about what her girls talked about. "Seriously she was so stupid! Did you guys see what she was wearing today?" asked Aria the others. Spencer nodded aggressive. "She looked like a nun!" said a laughing Emily. Hanna smiled fake. "Have you heard that Lucas will try out for the football team?" asked Spencer Hanna. Hanna looked confused at Spencer. "Why would he join the football team?" asked she. "He probably thinks that his new popularity will disappear if he doesn't" answered Aria.

"AND 1, 2, 3, 4!" yelled Hanna. The cheerleading squad was practicing their new routine. "Faster! You need to follow the rhythm" yelled Hanna. The squad danced, and two cheerleaders tumbled in front of them. Then was Alison thrown into the air, and landed perfect. "Nice practice everybody!" said Hanna. The cheerleaders left except Alison. "Hey Hanna, it's a good routine, but can I suggest a few changes?" asked Ali. Hanna looked a little irritated at Alison. "Sorry Ali, but I'm the head cheerleader, and I think this dance rocks". Alison looked cold at Hanna and left the gym.

Hanna and Emily chatted at Hanna's locker. "I haven't seen Jason in almost two days!" said Hanna worried. "That's weird, maybe he's sick?" said Emily. Suddenly came Mona. "Hey Hanna, I just wanted to congratulate you for winning homecoming princess" said the black haired girl. Hanna smiled. "I mean off course did the student body choose the slutty blonde cheerleader". Emily and Hanna both became pissed. "Listen little loser twat you are nothing. I'm looking at you right now and I'm almost throwing up because of the smell of your cheap perfume. And the clothes you call an outfit looks like something a homeless person would sell, because they rather would walk around naked than wearing it in public. Mona this time is just the first time out of thousands you will lose in your pathetic life. Let's be honest, you are an ugly, unattractive, chubby, stupid bitch. The only way you ever are going to lose your virginity is if you sell yourself as a prostitute, and some really horny man who just got dumped by his wife is desperate enough to bang you just to commit suicide afterwards". Mona was shocked. Then she started crying and ran away.

Jason and Hanna were finally together. They were on a date in one of the nice restaurants in Rosewood. Jason had been sick, but Hanna was still pissed – he could have called her? They talked about Mona, homecoming and Lucas. They shared a kiss. Hanna went to the bathroom, and searched after her lip gloss in her bag, but she found something else – a note. She read it.

"_Enjoy your life right now, it is going to change" _


	7. The bitchy girl

Lucas was a football player. Yes you heard right, he made the team. Some of the football players even talked about Lucas being incredible. A few even talked about Lucas being talented enough to get the quarterback position next year. Hanna could not believe it, now she had to cheer for him at the football games? It sucked. Aria had also told Hanna that people gossiped about Lucas and Alison having a romance.

Hanna walked down the hall with her cheerleader friends. People waved at her and gave her compliments about her hair and make-up. She smiled and thanked them. The she saw Mona. Mona also saw her and tried to look away. Hanna hated that bitch, and when they were passing each other Hanna made Mona stumble. Everyone in the hallway laughed. Hanna and the other cheerleaders looked down at Mona. "Haha be careful ballerina" said Hanna cold and they continued walking down the hall. Mona looked after them with hate in her eyes.

The crowd was crazy. It was afternoon and the rosewood football team played against the school's enemies – the Titans. Hanna was leading the cheerleading squad in front of the bleachers. "Hit 'em, hit 'em, smack 'em down! We're the Sharks, and we'll take your town!" yelled Hanna and the squad while dancing. Hanna was then thrown into the air and catched again. The crowd cheered and clapped. Hanna watched the match and looked at Lucas – he was amazing. He was one of the best players on the entire team. "Lucas is really good, it's a big surprise!" said a cheerleader to Hanna. "He is still ugly" laughed Hanna and the cheerleader agreed. "Shut the fuck up Hanna!" Hanna turned around and saw Alison. "Watch your mouth Ali! I'm the captain and if you talk to me like that again I will kick you off the squad" said Hanna angry. Alison's face was red of anger and she left.

Rosewood won the game, therefore hosted Noel a bonfire in the rosewood forest. Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer danced. Hanna shook her pompoms and laughed with her friends. Jason was also there, but he was talking with some guys. "I need to pee" said Hanna to her friends and left. She looked after a toilet in the woods. She was pretty drunk, and it was really dark. Suddenly she heard a branch crack. She turned around but there was no one. Hanna was getting scared, and she started walking back to the party. She heard noises behind her, and she started to run. Someone pushed her, and she toppled. She looked around, but she was alone. Then she saw something on a tree – someone had cut letters in it. _"I will kill you soon" _

Hanna was done. She was so freaking scared, angry and sad about the stalker – she could not keep the secret anymore. She had to tell someone, but whom? Hanna thought about Emily. Emily and Hanna were really close, and Emily was always very sweet and caring – but Hanna needed someone smart. Someone who could figure out who the stalker was! Hanna knew who she needed. Spencer.

"You are not joking are you!?" said Spencer serious. "I'm serious Spenc" said Hanna quiet. Spencer looked angry, "I can't believe you haven't told anyone that a fucked up person is after you!" said Spencer. "I was scared okay?" answered Hanna. Spencer calmed down, and started to think. "I will do everything I can to find out who is doing this" said Spencer. She hugged Hanna. Hanna felt safe – a feeling she had missed!

Hanna was standing at her locker. She looked after her notes for the student council meeting. Aria suddenly showed up. "Hanna I heard how cruel you have been to Mona lately. It is not okay to push people?" Hanna looked confused at Aria. "You know she called me a slut right?" asked Hanna. "Why are you turning into such a bitch? Last year you were nothing like this! I know you have a higher status this year, but serious back off!" said Aria and left Hanna in shock. Did one of her best friends just call her a cruel bitch? Even more important – was it true?


	8. The humiliated girl

There were only a few months until junior year was over. The most important word for the rest of the semester would be – prom. This was the most important event of the year for Hanna Marin. It was more important than cheerleading pep rallies, homecoming, and class president elections! Hanna knew there was over a month before prom, but she was already starting to campaign. Her and some of the cheerleaders talked about how the banners should be designed, and her and Jason were already planning how they should arrive to the party.

"Okay Emily I need you to make the swim team love me!" said Hanna. Emily nodded. "Spencer when you are going to take the pictures for the yearbook at prom, make sure you only photograph me from my good side!" said Hanna serious. Spencer nodded. "And Aria we two are going to find the perfect dress I can wear". Hanna needed all the help she could get – luckily she was friends with some of the most powerful and popular girls at school.

Hanna and Jason were making out at his locker, when Spencer interrupted them. "Sorry guys, but I have great news! You two won the cutest couple of the year" smiled Spencer. Hanna was full of joy! "OMG! I totally forgot about that election, but we won anyway?!" said she happy. Spencer nodded, "so I need to take a photo of you for the yearbook". Jason kissed Hanna on the check, and Spencer took the photo. "See you Han" said Spencer and left. Hanna checked her Iphone and found the schools website. "Jason we almost lost the election!" said Hanna surprised. "Who came in second baby?" asked Jason. "Fucking Alison and Lucas!"

Hanna was in the locker room getting ready for cheer practice. She fixed her uniform and found her pompoms. Aria entered the room. "Hey Han, I just wanted to say sorry…" said Aria quiet. "It wasn't okay to call you a cruel bitch". Hanna looked at Aria and smiled. "Aria it's okay, you are forgiven girl!" said Hanna. The two girls hugged. "But I'm going to cheer practice, see you" said Hanna and entered the gym. The cheerleaders were stretching, and Hanna noticed the cold stares Alison gave her. She was probably just jealous because Hanna and Jason won the cutes couple of the year thought Hanna. "Okay team! Let's make a pyramid" yelled Hanna.

Hanna and Spencer were at the mall. They were finally done shopping, and now they talked about something way more serious – the stalker. Spencer told Hanna that she was still looking for more clues, but was looking after someone with the same handwriting as on the notes. "Trust me Hanna, we will know who the stalker is soon!" smiled Spencer. "I really hope so" sighed Hanna. She had not heard from the stalker in an entire week. "Have you heard that Mona is considering transferring school?" asked Spencer. Hanna was kind of surprised. "Why?" asked Hanna curious. "Some people are talking about it is because you have bullied her a lot" answered Spencer. Hanna could not believe her ears… that bitch!

"Are you kidding me?" almost yelled Hanna. The cheerleader CeCe shook her head. "Alison is going to campaign for junior prom queen". Hanna's face turned red – hell to the fucking no. CeCe left, and Emily joined Hanna at her locker. "Are you okay Han?" asked Emily. Hanna told Emily about Alison. "Whatever Hanna, she can't win?" smiled Emily. Hanna tried to look confident and smiled back. Suddenly she received a text. _You should be careful where you change Hanna_. Hanna was confused, what did the text mean? Suddenly received everyone in the hallway a text, and then they started laughing. Hanna and Emily checked the messages. It was a picture of Hanna while she changed clothes in the locker room – and her cheats was uncovered. Hanna was speechless, and then she looked around. Everyone laughed at her, and some even pointed at her. Alison, Mona and Lucas were also in the hall, and especially Alison laughed a lot. "Hanna ignore them!" said Emily. A tear ran down Hanna's cheek. Then she ran away.

The photo was everywhere! On Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, and Instagram. She was humiliated. Everyone in Rosewood knew about it, and the school promised Ashley Marin that they would find the one who was responsible. Hanna laughed a little, if they knew how many month Hanna had tried to figure that out…


	9. The unpopular girl

It had been two weeks since the photo of Hanna was published. Hanna hated her life more than everything right now. The principal and Hanna had a meeting last week, and he told her the worst thing she could ever imagine. "Our head cheerleader needs to be a role model… and you are not anymore Hanna. You are off the squad". Hanna did not cry when he said it – until he also said she lost her position as class president. She had been so depressed, and she felt like she was losing her friends. Aria and Emily did not talk with her, only Spencer tried to support her.

Hanna walked down the school hall. She felt naked without her cheerleading uniform and her friends by the side. People stared at her – they judged her. She knew they thought she was a disgusting skank. Hanna opened her locker, and looked after her books. Suddenly she felt people looking at someone else instead of her. She turned around, and there they were. Alison, CeCe and Lucas walked down the hall like stars – they were the new popular kids at school. Alison was the new head cheerleader, and Lucas was a star on the football team. Alison looked at Hanna and smiled cold. "Drooling much loser?" said Alison as she walked past Hanna. Anna rolled her eyes. At least Hanna had Jason. He was the only one making her smile lately.

Hanna ate alone at lunch – or actually there also sat an alcoholic teenager at her table. She watched the popular table, where Alison sat and kissed Lucas. Everyone thought they were so amazing and cute. Emily and Aria were also there, and the other cheerleaders, who did not speak to Hanna either. Fake friends. Hanna tried to look strong, but she was hurting so badly on the inside. Junior year was almost over, and she was on the bottom. Even Mona hung out with Ali and her crew now. It felt like a nightmare, but no… it was reality. The drunk teen woke up and looked at her… "why are you looking at me loser slut" he asked and passed out again. Hanna sighed, life did really suck.

Hanna watched the cheer practice next day. Alison danced in the middle, and she looked great. She was also on top of the pyramid. Hanna knew from that moment that she hated cheerleading. She received a text. _Relax sweetie, I will end your pain soon._ Maybe she just should die?Hanna looked up from her phone, and saw Ali being thrown up in the air. "Hey hey, you get out of our way, today is the day, we will put you away!" yelled the squad. Hanna did not feel well, and she left the gym almost crying.

Jason was cuddling Hanna and trying to make her smile – but it was a hard project. She was crying like she did every night. "Prom is in like a week, and I am not going to win" cried Hanna. Prom was the thing she had been most excited about this year. And the worst part was that Hanna still was the head of the dance committee. She was going to plan the prom – the prom she was not even going to be at. Anyway it felt nice to at least still be in one club. Yeah she had lost the cheer squad and the student council, but she still had the dance committee, it made her feel like she was a part of something.

"Em!" yelled Hanna. Emily turned around in the hall, and looked very frustrated. "Listen Hanna I can't talk right now…" answered Emily. "Listen Em, I really thought we were friends. Best friends. I can't believe you just ignore me…" said Hanna almost breaking down. Emily looked down on her feet – she was clearly feeling guilty. "I have lost everything, and I could really use a friend". "Hanna I'm sorry, but you have always told me that I needed to focus on being popular…" said Emily and before Hanna could answer Emily left the hall. Something was not right. Emily would never just dump her thought Hanna. None of her friends would… they were her true friends right?


	10. The shocked girl

Tomorrow was the day everyone was looking forward to – prom. Who was going to win prom queen? Who was the cutest couple? Who was looking most stunning? It would all be answered that night. Hanna was lying in her bed, but she was not crying like usual. Today she was just thinking about all the mistakes she had made this year. Instead of being a power-hungry queen bee, she should just have been herself… sophomore Hanna. Before junior year she was a happy, friendly and kind girl. Hanna knew she changed this year, and it was not in a good way! Hanna should not have focused so much on popularity and crowns – but now it was too late. She was just a junior loser.

At school people was not laughing at her anymore, now Hanna was just invisible. No one seemed to notice her, or even care about her anymore. The hot topics at school were about Alison or about that wasted kid who almost died of alcohol poisoning last night. Hanna was standing at her locker when Spencer arrived. "Hanna we need to talk, you are depressed…" said a clearly worried Spencer. Hanna could not keep back a smile – she had one true friend left. "Spence it's okay, people are done making fun of me, now I'm just a zero" said Hanna. Spencer still looked really frustrated. "Something is wrong Han. Emily and Aria are acting really strange!" said Spencer. She had a point, but Hanna did not know what to do. Suddenly people parted in the hallway, and Alison walked down the hall. Hanna could regionalize that cheerleading uniform from miles away, and Ali had two cheerleaders by her sides. She stared cold at Hanna as always when she walked pass.

Believe it or not, but Hanna attended at prom. The gym looked amazing, and Hanna was proud like last time at the homecoming dance. Hanna and Jason looked great, but they were not the one everyone stared at. Lucas and Alison looked really good as well, and they were like the top favorites to win junior prom queen and king. Hanna saw Emily and Aria, but when they saw her they quickly walked away. The music started, and Hanna really tried to enjoy the dance. Her and Jason kissed, danced and were having fun. "Can I see the students nominated for junior prom queen and king on the stage?" asked the principal. Alison, Jennifer, CeCe, Lucas, Noel and Sean entered the stage. "And our winners are… Alison and Lucas!" said the principal. Everyone clapped – everyone except Hanna. Okay Hanna knew she said she did not care about crowns anymore, but it still felt like shit when Ali won. Jason looked Hanna in the eyes, "baby let's get out of here!" he said. Hanna nodded. She would love to leave this terrible place.

The couple walked hand in hand out of the school. They went to a special spot in Rosewood – the romantic cliff where you had a perfect view of the town. They were lying on the green grass, and looked at the town. The heaven was clear, and every single star was shining bright. Hanna received a text, but she did not answer. She was just having a romantic moment with Jason. Seconds after she received one more and this time she checked. It was from Spencer; _Run. _"What's up baby?" asked Jason. Hanna read the first message. _Jason is the stalker. _Hanna froze - there was no way. She just stared at the phone in a few seconds. Suddenly Jason pulled the phone out of Hanna's hand – and threw away. Hanna knew what to do. She ran. She could hear Jason behind her, and she screamed after help. He was faster and he pushed Hanna so she fell. "JASON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled. He looked at her. There was no life in his eyes. "It was me Hanna. I left the messages for you" he answered cold. Hanna started crying, she could not move – she was in shock. "I have hated you from the first day. You are a bully, and you deserve to die" he said. He was not joking, his voice was serious. "I'm going to kill you now Hanna" he said. Hanna was still in shock and she could not say a word. Jason looked after something in his bag – and he found it: a kitchen knife. "Jason you need help, you have mental problems" said Hanna with a weak and clearly scared voice. Suddenly she toppled him, and they fought on the ground. "This time I will kill you baby" said Jason, and was about to stab Hanna in the heart with the knife. Hanna pushed him, and he fell backwards. Hanna forgot about the cliff, and she watched as Jason fell down. He screamed and then it ended. She felt pain in her arm, and screamed when she saw the knife – Jason had stabbed her in the arm, and there was blood everywhere. She saw three girls getting closer, they were yelling. Then she fainted.


	11. The senior girl

Senior year. This was supposed to be the best time of a person's life right? Well it wasn't. Hanna looked at herself in the mirror. She had dyed her hair black, and was wearing her hat – she looked at her new tongue piercing. She looked nothing like she used to, but she didn't really care. Last year she was just a doll – this year she was a rebel.

Hanna walked down the school hall. People whispered about her, some even pointed. I know what you are thinking. The popular cheerleader turns into a train wreck how original, but there was something about to just not give a fuck about anything that was amazing. Hanna's summer had been… interesting. The doctors said something about being traumatized, and later something about a depression. Maybe the stupid doctor was right? Hanna had been responsible for the death of Jason DiLaurentis – her own psychotic boyfriend. She heard him scream, and then he died. All the pain Hanna had felt just made her realize how much life sucks. Hanna went to her locker and opened it, before it was full of pictures – pictures of her cheerleading friends, and Aria, Spencer, Emily… and Jason. Now it was almost empty. Hanna could not wait to graduate.

It was second period. Math. Boring as fuck. Hanna didn't have to get good grades anymore – she wouldn't lose a spot on a stupid cheer squad, or her irrelevant position as class president. Hanna caught a girl wearing a cheerleader uniform staring at her. Aria. Guess who joined the cheer squad so she could cheer with her new besties Alison and CeCe? Aria. And let me tell you, that uniform looked life crap on her. Hanna's clique was gone – the girls had parted. Spencer used all her time reading in all her stupid books. Aria was the new pompom girl, and Emily was now the shy quit girl in school. Isn't crazy how the most powerful clique last year doesn't exist anymore.

Hanna was hanging out under the bleachers. All the outsiders were here – smoking and stuff. Hanna was standing alone, when a boy walked over to her. "Hey, are you Hanna Marin?" he asked. She looked uninterested at him. "Who are you?" asked Hanna cold. "I am Caleb, I'm new here" he said with a smile on his face. Hanna rolled her eyes. "And what do you want Caleb?" she asked. She looked at him; he looked like an emo with his long black hair. "I just… do you have a cigarette?" he asked quit. "No" answered Hanna cold and left. She was on the way to the bus, when she almost smashed into someone. Alison. "Watch out emo slut" said the head cheerleader. Hanna laughed. "You too stupid skank" smiled Hanna. Alison continued walking, and Hanna looked after the cheerleader. That bitch.

Hanna and her mom were just finished with a big fight. Like always. Ashley could not understand what was going on with her daughter. She wanted her back like last year. Hanna was surfing on her computer, and suddenly someone wrote to her – and no it was not the stalker. Hanna did not receive any more creepy messages. It was from Spencer. The two girls did not really speak anymore… Hanna guessed the reason the girls had lost contact was because it all had been too much for them. Spencer had just asked if Hanna was okay. She was not. The only good thing right now was the fact that the creepy messages was stopped, Hanna was finally free. Hanna checked Caleb's Facebook profile – he seemed kind of cool. It was weird he knew her name though…


End file.
